<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tied by Mossbride (Morbidfeatures)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387591">Tied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidfeatures/pseuds/Mossbride'>Mossbride (Morbidfeatures)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Collector Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breastfeeding, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidfeatures/pseuds/Mossbride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Assa Emory/ reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your breast ached to be milked and there is nothing you can do about it. You don't know what day it is. How you got here. Only the numbing sound of whimpers and calls.</p><p> </p><p>There's the hum of machine in the floor that your toes barely touch.</p><p> </p><p>You've seen your captor in brief but intimidating glances. You recall a black mask and strange glinting eyes.</p><p> </p><p>H walks in and your cellmates go still. You can't see them but the clank of chains go silent.</p><p> </p><p>He notices the angry bruised color and brings a gloved hand to your chest.</p><p> </p><p>"And the baby?" His raspy voice came. His eyes Pierce into you refusing to let go.</p><p> </p><p>"Miscarriage." You lied. He's home safe staying with an aunt for the weekend.</p><p> </p><p>He says nothing more. Carrasing the underside if your right breast with a gloved hand </p><p> </p><p>"Please let me go."</p><p> </p><p>His grip turned violent.</p><p> </p><p>Scream is ripped from your throat.</p><p> </p><p>Milk gets on and drips down his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>He bends his head down and starts sucking. He burn your nipple, lashing with a wet tongue.</p><p> </p><p>This grown man is drinking each stream from your tits as if starved. His teeth pull your sore nipple taut</p><p> </p><p>The sucking turns more forceful and to your shock a pulse of heat responds </p><p> </p><p>Still taking in your milk. Grunting with each swallow. The gathering pleasure between your legs is too much. A sharp contrast the cold.</p><p> </p><p>You can count his rhythmic swallowing.</p><p> </p><p>Finally he lifts his head. Brushing his lips to your forhead.</p><p> </p><p>You respond with a sob.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>